


Too Much

by LethalTeapot



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Jonas cries a lot I'm sorry, M/M, Mild Gore, Zombie AU, sad as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethalTeapot/pseuds/LethalTeapot
Summary: Zombie AUJonas has a lot of feelings about Mitch being dead... I mean... undead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a fic I wrote a few months ago. I only posted it on tumblr, though, and since it was a long time ago, I don't think everyone has seen it now.
> 
> Anyways, I'm posting it again here because I'm hyped that I'm finally writing more zombie au bullshit to make all of you as sad as me. >:]

The fire crackled in the hearth as Jonas stared into it. He sighed, wrapping himself tighter in the ragged blankets. Beside him, Mitch stirred. He made a groaning sound as he stood up. Jonas didn’t have to look up to know Mitch was headed for the door. Sighing again, he stood up as well, going over to the door and opening it. Mitch just stared at him, looming over him. Jonas looked up at him briefly and then looked away. He was getting used to the way Mitch looked now, but sometimes… sometimes it was still too much. Mitch grunted once more and then went out. Jonas closed and bolted the door behind him.

He went back to the fireplace and sat down. It hurt to admit, but he felt relief when Mitch went out now. The smell when Mitch was near him was almost unbearable. And that flap of skin hanging from his face was too much to look at. He stared into the flames, tears blurring the image into a mass of orange and yellow. He cried. He buried his head in his knees and sobbed. His body shook as he cried into the blankets. Why did it have to be like this? It would have been so much _easier_ if Mitch had just… _stayed_ dead. He hated himself for not preventing Mitch from coming back.

He cried for a long time. Eventually, though, he fell asleep.

The fire was low when he awoke to scratches at the door. He rubbed his eyes, and wearily got to his feet. He peered between the wooden boards nailed across the window. Mitch stared blankly back at him through the narrow window. Jonas unbolted the door and opened it. Mitch lumbered in, wafting that _smell_ in with him. Jonas looked at him. Fresh blood and other bits of organic tissue were smeared across his face and neck. Mitch stared at him, unaware. Jonas forced himself to look at Mitch’s face.

“I miss you.” He whispered, his voice cracking and tears threatening in his eyes.

The animated corpse that used to be the love of his life merely groaned back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Original post: https://marrasaurusrex.tumblr.com/post/154134323000/guys-i-wrote-a-sad-mitjo-fic
> 
>  
> 
> All characters, concept and au idea belong to Mars (aka smokeplanet) and are from her amazing comic, Long Exposure!


End file.
